Wet Lips, Mahogany Desk
by Swanqueenisbae
Summary: Rewrite of (Seeing is believing) Shameless SQ office smut, Emma goes into Regina's office and has to hide under her desk... You know what's next ;)
Emma stormed into the mayor's office. Regina was on lunch break so it should give the blonde about 15 minutes to find her personal file. The last thing she wants right now is Henry's gorgeous adoptive mother finding out about her shitty and rocky past. _Wait,_ Emma thought to herself with furrowed brows. _Gorgeous? Where did that come from. I mean maybe that pencil skirt she wa- Oh god get it together Swan._

The blonde filtered and searched through the mayor's filing cabinets and came up with nothing. She sighed and made her way to the large mahogany desk, she was searching through the first drawer when she heard the unmistakable sound of Regina's fuck me heels in the hallway. _Shit she's early._

Thinking fast Emma crawled under the desk and scooted as far back as she could, she tried to control her breathing as she heard the office door open. She heard the loud clicks of Regina's heels as they came closer to the desk and stopped in front of the chair. She stared at the muscles of olive toned legs as they stretched and strained as Regina grabbed the chair and sat down.

Emma's mouth went dry and she pulled her legs into her stomach as her nostrils were filled with Regina's spicy perfume. The blonde laid her chin on her knees, and she stared at the other womans slow breaths coming in and out of her abdomen.

Ten minutes passed until she noticed the breathing had quickened, she focused her hearing and she heard a wet sniff from above the top of the desk. Regina was crying. _Shit why do i want to help her?_ The blonde closed her eyes and tried to tune out the crying and pass time.

After what felt like another ten minutes she heard a tiny whimper, green eyes flew open. This wasn't a sad whimper, Emma knew what kind of whimper it was, it was a whimper of want, of _need_.

Regina's long and nimble fingers teased olive toned thighs, slowly making their way to her own center. The brunette slid her skirt up as she caressed her strong thighs, which in turn gave Emma a view of her soaked red laced panties.

The brunettes palm came in contact with her center and Emma felt like doing a cheer as Regina moaned. _God that was sexy_. Emma thought as she watched as Regina's hips lifted instinctively causing the brunettes hand to rub her clit. Another moan.

Regina rubbed up and made her way to the seam of the red lace, she looped her thumbs on both sides and Emma's breath caught in her throat as she waited for Regina to reveal what was under the cloth.

Red lace slowly made its way down strong and toned legs, but Emma wasn't looking, she was looking at the very soaked and swollen pussy. _Fuckkk_ the blonde bit her botttom lip as Regina let her panties go and had to hold back her moan as she watched the older womans hands caress her legs on their way back up to their destination.

Regina stroked her slit with her middle finger and let out a groan as she flicked her clit, Emma clenched her thighs together as she watched, definitely ruining her own red cotton boyshorts.

Everything started to blur for Emma, she could see Regina, she could smell Regina, all she wants to do now is _feel_ her. Emma holds back a groan as she watches Regina's middle finger slide inside herself.

Olive thighs quiver as Regina starts to move slowly in and out of herself, pumping, stretching. "Emma" a breathy whisper filled the room before a long drawn out moan, "Emma _please"_

Green eyes widened as Emma heard her name fall out of Regina's lips. Regina wanted her? The blonde swallowed thickly as she continued watching.

Regina groaned hotly as she added her ring finger and quickened her pace. "Emma" She repeated, " _Fuck"_

 _Fuck it that's it_ , Emma couldn't take it anymore so she leaned forward and removed Regina's wet fingers out of the dripping cunt. The blonde sucked the sweet liquid off of her fingers fingers before she scooted closer, her blonde hair tickled the insides of Regina's thighs as she licked a strong line up the mayor's wet center.

"Yesss" Regina hissed as she felt Emma's mouth on her, "Fuck me" she demanded in a low growl.

Emma nodded as she slid three fingers in Regina's dripping cunt, causing the older woman to grab the arms of her chair. The brunettes hips jerked forward and Emma wrapped an arm around them to keep them down.

Emma's pumping began to quicken as she felt Regina's walls start to flutter and tighten, she drew circles around the older woman's clit and she curved her fingers to hit Regina's g-spot.

Regina squealed slightly as she felt the strong orgasm build. "Yes Yes YES" She released her hold on the chair and grabbed long blonde hair. "Don't stop"

Emma nodded into Regina's wet center and moaned, causing vibrations to flow through the brunettes body, she wrapped her lips around Regina's clit and started to suck, hard.

"Fuck" Regina whimpered. "I'm gonna…" her breathing pattern was so fast it was almost non existent as she threw her head back and clenched her eyes closed. "I'm gonna come" She groaned loudly and pulled Emma's mouth away by her long blonde hair as she came. She pulled the saviors face up to hers and moaned into her mouth as the blonde continued fucking her senseless.

The brunette felt another orgasm building quickly as Emma caressed her tongue. She pulled back and stared into dark green eyes, her mouth opened in a strangled whimper as she spoke. "Don't stop"

Emma nodded as she stared back, seeing the pure desire in those dark chocolate eyes she picked up her pace and added a fourth finger. Regina groaned and she held her mouth open wide as she felt Emma caress her clit and g-spot at the same time. "Fuck fuck fuck" She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as she came, everywhere.

The office was filled with the sound of falling liquid as Regina squirted in her desk chair, the warm come cascaded like a waterfall from the seat to the cold marble floor. She whimpered over and over as Emma slowly drew out as much come as she could.

Emma knelt down again and licked Regina's pussy, cleaning up the sweet and tangy juices Regina released. "Emma" Regina whispered in a small whimper as she pulled blonde hair up from her still dripping cunt. "I can't"

Green eyes glanced down at the wet chair before sincerely looking into Regina's eyes, "If this is gonna be my last time, I'm taking it all"

The brunette whimpered as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Dinner?"

Emma smiled, "Thought you'd never ask"


End file.
